Episode 12 Part 2: Baldy vs Shorty
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: This story is a continuation from the end of the 12th episode of the anime. exploring a further exchange between a bratty esper and the world's strongest and uncaring hero had it not been interrupted by bang AKA silver fang. Saitama X Tatsumaki
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Seiji once again writing another fanfic. this time I'll be doing a One Punch Man fanfiction, the first one I've ever done. for no particular reason other than I just felt like writing one (that's how it is with most of the fanfics I write, haha). anyways as it says in the summary this fanfic will be the continuation of episode 12 of the anime had silver fang not interrupted the encounter between Saitama and Tatsumaki. also let me just say that I haven't read the manga of this series, not yet anyway, so if anything in this fanfic appears to be something that occurs in the manga, just know that it is entirely coincidence. one more thing, the characters in this fanfiction may talk or sound different than they normally do so hope nobody minds. anyway, hope you enjoy~**

Hovering over the remaining ruins of A-city is the remnants of a massive battleship once controlled by an alien group known as the dark matter thieves. luckily for humanity the vile groups attempts of an invasion of earth were thwarted by the strongest members of the hero association and all that had remained were some weak stragglers who were quickly snuffed out. the god class threat had been dealt with but the damage to the city was indeed immense. as most of the top heroes assessed the damage, one particular hero was seen floating over one part of the aliens' ship. a young looking girl with a black dress, heels and distinctive green curly hair, better known to the world as Tatsumaki, or Terrible Tornado, her hero name. Tatsumaki serveyed the haul of the ship seemingly curious as to what happened. just then a loud crashing sound is heard, and soon after a hole is burst into the side of one of the walls of the ship. A second later a person emerges from the hole, a young man with a clean shaved head, a tattered yellow costume with red gloves and what remained of a white cape. it was none other than Saitama, the man responsible for the destruction of the ship and most of its inhabitants, including their leader. Tatsumaki sees him and floats down to him, seemingly surprised another person was on board the ship, much less a lower ranking hero.

"hey, where did you come from? no way a B class like you would be inside this ship." says Tatsumaki

Before he could say anything another hero ran up to them. it was Genos, cyborg hero and Saitama's friend and apprentice.

"there you are! glad you are safe, master!" says Genos running up to him

"oh hey Genos" says Saitama holding his hand up as he starts walking forward next to Genos  
"we're done here, let's go."

"were you able to defeat their leader?" asks Genos

"yeah, and he was real strong too. probably the strongest I've ever faced." says Saitama

"I see. so without you master, the prophecy of the world being destroyed would have come true." says Genos

Saitama and Genos continue walking and talking leaving Tatsumaki behind, not even paying attention to her. she watches them leave, perplexed and thoroughly insulted.

"agh! they're ignoring me?!" she thought to herself

Saitama and Genos continue on with their conversation as Tatsumaki gets agitated and growls a bit.

"Hold it right there!" she yells

Saitama and Genos stop in their tracks hearing her as she continues.

"I have no idea how you did it, but you went in that ship on your own?! you're just a class B, how dare you butt in like that! I didn't need you, I could've handled it by myself! baldy! baldy! octopus! bullet head!"

Tatsumaki continues yelling out insults directed at Saitama as he and Genos stare back at her annoyingly.

"hey Genos, say something to her..." says Saitama bumping his elbow against Genos as the green haired girl keeps yelling

"sir..." says Genos

"hey, spoiled brat! shut up and get lost, or pay the price!" says Genos looking menacingly at her as Saitama looks on smiling, almost as if leading him on.

"that's it, yeah!" yells Saitama

A split second later Genos is suddenly thrown and crashes hard into a boulder, with the force of impact so heavy his body was implanted in it. it was courtesy of Tatsumaki's psychic power.

"unforgivable! so I'm a brat, huh? I'm older than you, metal jackass!" yells Tatsumaki as she is surrounded in a green aura

"whoa, Genos!" says Saitama clearly stunned looking over at the damage done to his apprentice

"you're next, B class baldy!" says Tatsumaki

"wow, Genos. you don't look so good." says Saitama coming over to Genos who is still embedded in the stone clearly ignoring Tatsumaki again

"hey! I say stop ignoring me!" yelled Tatsumaki standing right behind Saitama

"aghhh! geez, do you have to be loud, or yell all the time?" says Saitama turning to look at her covering his ears

"insolence! you saw what I just did to you friend there, didn't you?! now I'm gonna do the same to you!" yells Tatsumaki pointing at him

"man, for such a little girl you sure do have a big mouth..." says Saitama

"i'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! DAMN BALDY!" shouts Tatsumaki agitatedly

"whatever you say... shouldn't you be like, in school or something?" says Saitama casually

"I'm 28, you bastard!" says Tatsumaki

"28... seriously..." says Saitama skeptically

"yes, seriously!" says Tatsumaki pouting

Saitama looks at Tatsumaki for several seconds with a skeptical blank stare.

"first that samurai guy claims he's not middle aged even though he's 38, now this grade school child says that she's actually 28? what is this world coming to?" Saitama thought to himself

"what?! what are you looking at?! you're pissing me off!" says Tatsumaki as Saitama looks up and down at her

"nothing, just... don't you think you're... kinda too young to be wearing a dress like that?" says Saitama

"w-what the hell are you talking about?!" yells Tatsumaki

"look at it. the slits on the side and back, your legs are like totally exposed.." says Saitama pointing at her dress

"so what?!" says Tatsumaki

"and..." says Saitama before he abruptly pauses

"and what?!" says Tatsumaki

Saitama gets a rather strange look on his face as he eyes Tatsumaki. almost like a look of dread appears on his otherwise emotionless face.

"... I need to ask you something..." he says

"What?!"

"do you... wear any underwear?" he asks bluntly

"agh! w-what the hell kinda question is that?! p-p-perverted bastard!" shouts Tatsumaki who starts to blush

"just curious. I mean, you fly and float all over the place, right? if you're not careful and you fly above someone, they'll be able to see your... you know" says Saitama

"AAAAAAH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUt UP! SHUT UP! PERVERT FREAK BALDY!" yells Tatsumaki

"just trying to help you out. geez, calm down, shorty" says Saitama

"baldy!"

"shorty"

"baldy!"

"shorty"

"BALDY!"

"shorty"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I've had just about enough of you! you're dead!" yells Tatsumaki as she jumps back several feet then holds her hands up toward Saitama focusing her psychic power.  
"now die!"


	2. Update

**Update**

 **Hello everyone, just wanted to make a quick update for my little One Punch Man story here. after much self deliberation and seeing the views and comments for the first chapter I've decided to continue this story past chapter one, so thank you all very much for your reviews and I'll be looking forward to hearing more input. once I've typed it up and gotten it together chapter 2 of this story will be posted and very soon, replacing this author's note. so look out for the next installment, and stay tuned~**


End file.
